Main character non-appearances
''Note: This list is not yet complete.'' ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' *James T. Kirk ** "The Cage" *Leonard H. McCoy ** "The Cage" ** "Where No Man Has Gone Before" ** "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" ** "The Menagerie, Part II" ** "Errand of Mercy" *Montgomery Scott ** "The Cage" ** "The Man Trap" (voice only) ** "Charlie X" ** "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" ** "Miri" ** "Dagger of the Mind" ** "The Menagerie, Part II" ** "The Conscience of the King" ** "Shore Leave" ** "Court Martial" ** "This Side of Paradise" ** "Errand of Mercy" ** "The Alternative Factor" ** "Amok Time" ** "Journey to Babel" (mentioned only) ** "The Omega Glory" ** "All Our Yesterdays" (voice only) *Hikaru Sulu **"The Cage" **"Charlie X" **"What Are Little Girls Made Of?" **"Miri" **"Dagger of the Mind" **"The Conscience of the King" **"Court Martial" **"Space Seed" **"A Taste of Armageddon" **"The Devil in the Dark" **"The Alternative Factor" **"The Apple" **"Journey to Babel" **"Obsession" **"The Trouble with Tribbles" **"The Gamesters of Triskelion" **"A Piece of the Action" **"A Private Little War" **"Patterns of Force" **"By Any Other Name" **"Bread and Circuses" **"Plato's Stepchildren" **"Requiem for Methuselah" **"All Our Yesterdays" *Pavel Chekov ** TOS Season 1 **"The Omega Glory" **"The Empath" *Uhura **"The Cage" **"Where No Man Has Gone Before" **"The Enemy Within" **"Miri" **"The Menagerie, Part II" (voice only) **"The Devil in the Dark" **"The Apple" **"The Doomsday Machine" **"Metamorphosis" **"Wolf in the Fold" **"The Empath" **"The Way to Eden" **"All Our Yesterdays" **"Turnabout Intruder" ''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *Arex ** "Beyond the Farthest Star" (no lines) ** "Yesteryear" ** "More Tribbles, More Troubles" ** "The Survivor" ** "The Magicks of Megas-Tu" ** "The Time Trap" ** "The Slaver Weapon" ** "The Jihad" *Christine Chapel ** "Beyond the Farthest Star" ** "Yesteryear" ** "One of Our Planets Is Missing" ** "More Tribbles, More Troubles" ** "The Infinite Vulcan" ** "The Magicks of Megas-Tu" ** "Once Upon a Planet" ** "The Time Trap" ** "The Slaver Weapon" ** "The Eye of the Beholder" ** "The Jihad" ** TAS Season 2 *James T. Kirk ** "The Slaver Weapon" (Opening Monologue only) *M'Ress ** "Beyond the Farthest Star" ** "Yesteryear" ** "One of Our Planets Is Missing" ** "The Lorelei Signal" ** "More Tribbles, More Troubles" ** "The Infinite Vulcan" ** "The Magicks of Megas-Tu" ** "The Terratin Incident" ** "The Time Trap" ** "The Ambergris Element" ** "The Slaver Weapon" ** "The Jihad" ** "The Pirates of Orion" ** "Albatross" ** "How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth" ** "The Counter-Clock Incident" *Leonard H. McCoy ** "The Slaver Weapon" ** "Bem" *Montgomery Scott ** "The Slaver Weapon" *Hikaru Sulu ** "Yesteryear" ** "The Ambergris Element" ** "How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth" *Uhura ** "Yesteryear" ** "The Survivor" (appeared in recycled animation only) ** "Mudd's Passion" (recycled animation only) ** "The Ambergris Element" (no lines) ** "The Eye of the Beholder" ** "The Jihad" ** "The Pirates of Orion" ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *Data **"Family" *Worf **"Code of Honor" **"Haven" **"Shades of Gray" (in stock footage only) **"Thine Own Self" (only as a hologram) *Geordi La Forge **"A Matter Of Honor" **"Manhunt" **"First Contact" **"Redemption" (no lines) **"Tapestry" (only voice) **"Attached" **"Thine Own Self" (only as a hologram) *Deanna Troi **"Hide and Q" **"Datalore" **"11001001" **"Heart of Glory" **"A Matter Of Honor" **"Yesterday's Enterprise" (no lines) **"Identity Crisis" **"Redemption" (no lines) **"The Perfect Mate" **"The Next Phase" (no lines) **"The Inner Light" **"Relics" (no lines) *Beverly Crusher **TNG Season 2 except for: ***"Shades of Gray" (stock footage) **"The Wounded" **"Redemption" (no lines) **"Cost of Living" (no lines) *Wesley Crusher **"The Last Outpost" **"Haven" **"Too Short a Season" **"Heart of Glory" **"The Arsenal of Freedom" **"We'll Always Have Paris" **"Conspiracy" **"The Neutral Zone" **"Elementary, Dear Data" **"Time Squared" **"Up The Long Ladder" **"The Emissary" **"Shades of Gray" (in stock footage only) **"Who Watches The Watchers" **"The Defector" **"Deja Q" **"Captain's Holiday" **"Legacy" **"Future Imperfect" **TNG Season 4 after "Final Mission" **TNG Season 5 except for: ***"The Game" ***"The First Duty" **TNG Season 6 **TNG Season 7 except for: ***"Parallels" ***"Journey's End" *Tasha Yar **"We'll Always Have Paris" **"Conspiracy" **"The Neutral Zone" **TNG Season 2 except for: ***"Shades of Gray" (stock footage only) **TNG Season 3 except for: ***"Yesterday's Enterprise" **TNG Season 4 **TNG Season 5 **TNG Season 6 **TNG Season 7 except for: ***"All Good Things... ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *Kira Nerys **"Through the Looking Glass" (only as Kira Nerys (mirror)) **"The Assignment" **"Let He Who Is Without Sin..." **"The Emperor's New Cloak" (only as Kira Nerys (mirror)) *Julian Bashir **"Paradise" **"Blood Oath" **"Through the Looking Glass" (only as Julian Bashir (mirror)) **"For the Uniform" *Jadzia Dax **"Through the Looking Glass" (only as Jadzia Dax (mirror)) **"The Begotten" **"In the Cards" **"Inquisition" (only as a hologram) **DS9 Season 7 *Odo **"Paradise" **"By Inferno's Light" **"Far Beyond the Stars" (only as Douglas Pabst) **"Change of Heart" **"Strange Bedfellows" (only as a Pah-wraith posing as Odo) *Worf **DS9 Season 1 **DS9 Season 2 **DS9 Season 3 **"Rocks and Shoals" **"Inquisition" (only as a hologram) **"Chrysalis" **"The Emperor's New Cloak" (only as Worf (mirror)) **"Extreme Measures" (only as an illusion in Luther Sloans mind) *Miles O'Brien **"Dax" **"The Passenger" **"Move Along Home" **"Necessary Evil" **"Blood Oath" **"Equilibrium" **"Second Skin" **"Through the Looking Glass" (only as Miles O'Brien (mirror)) **"Indiscretion" **"Let He Who Is Without Sin..." **"Things Past" **"Far Beyond the Stars" (only as Albert Macklin) **"In the Pale Moonlight" **"The Reckoning" **"Valiant" **"Profit and Lace" **"The Emperor's New Cloak" (only as Miles O'Brien (mirror)) *Quark **"Past Prologue" **"Battle Lines" **"Paradise" **"Crossover" (only as Quark (mirror)) **"Tribunal" **"Past Tense, Part II" **"Improbable Cause" **"Paradise Lost" **"Return to Grace" **"For the Uniform" **"In Purgatory's Shadow" **"Soldiers of the Empire" **"Rocks and Shoals" **"Waltz" **"Far Beyond the Stars" (only as Herbert Rossoff) **"Inquisition" (only as a hologram) **"Prodigal Daughter" **"Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" **"Extreme Measures" *Jake Sisko **"Past Prologue" **"Captive Pursuit" (1x06) - "The Passenger" (1x09) **"Vortex" **"Battle Lines" **"The Forsaken" (1x17) - "Duet" (1x19) **"Invasive Procedures" (2x04) - "Necessary Evil" (2x08) **"Rivals" **"Armageddon Game" **"Paradise" **"Profit and Loss" (2x18) - "Tribunal" (2x25) **"The House of Quark" **"Second Skin" **"Meridian" **"Defiant" **"Past Tense, Part I" **"Past Tense, Part II" **"Destiny" (3x15) - "The Die Is Cast" (3x21) **"Shakaar" **"The Way of the Warrior" **"Hippocratic Oath" **"Rejoined" **"Starship Down" **"The Sword of Kahless" **"Our Man Bashir" **"Crossfire" (4x13) - "Rules of Engagement" (4x18) **"To the Death" (4x23) - "Broken Link" (4x26) **"Apocalypse Rising" (5x01) - "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" (5x03) **"Trials and Tribble-ations" (5x06) - "Things Past" (5x08) **"The Darkness and the Light" (5x11) - "By Inferno's Light" (5x15) **"A Simple Investigation" **"Ties of Blood and Water" (5x19) - "Children of Time" (5x22) **"Empok Nor" **"Resurrection" (6x08) - "Who Mourns for Morn" (6x12) **"One Little Ship" (6x14) - "His Way" (6x20) **"Profit and Lace" **"Time's Orphan" **"Chrysalis" **"Treachery, Faith and the Great River" **"The Siege of AR-558" **"Covenant" **"Prodigal Daughter" (7x11) - "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" (7x16) **"Strange Bedfellows" (7x19) - "The Dogs of War" (7x24) *Ezri Dax **DS9 Season 1 **DS9 Season 2 **DS9 Season 3 **DS9 Season 4 **DS9 Season 5 **DS9 Season 6 ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Technically, "Living Witness" had none of the main characters except for The Doctor (or his back-up). *B'Elanna Torres **"Unforgettable" **"Living Witness" **"Riddles" *The Doctor **"Non Sequitur" **"Resistance" **"Day of Honor" *Neelix **"Eye of the Needle" **"Heroes and Demons" **"Non Sequitur" **"Retrospect" **"Renaissance Man" *Seven of Nine **VOY Season 1 **VOY Season 2 **VOY Season 3 **"Nemesis" *Harry Kim **"Fair Trade" **"Blood Fever" *Kes **"Non Sequitur" **"Maneuvers" **"Resistance" **VOY Season 4 except for: ***"Scorpion, Part II" ***"The Gift" **VOY Season 5 **VOY Season 6 except for: ***"Fury" **VOY Season 7 ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' Since "In a Mirror, Darkly" and "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" only featured mirror-versions of the main characters, none of the actual main characters appeared, except for mirror Archer's hallucination of Jonathan Archer in the second part. *Malcolm Reed **"Acquisition" (no lines) **"Carbon Creek" **"First Flight" **"Carpenter Street" (voice only) *Phlox **"Acquisition" (no lines) **"Carbon Creek" **"First Flight" **"Carpenter Street" (mentioned only) **"Proving Ground" **"Awakening" *Hoshi Sato **"Acquisition" (no lines) **"Carbon Creek" **"Carpenter Street" *Travis Mayweather **"Acquisition" (no lines) **"Carbon Creek" **"Cogenitor" **"First Flight" **"Carpenter Street" **"Doctor's Orders" (no lines) Main characters non-appearances, List of Non-appearances, Main Characters fr:Non-apparition des personnages principaux